


The watchtower project: 1989

by mon1ka



Series: Lovesick: the watchtower [1]
Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), inspired by half-life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon1ka/pseuds/mon1ka
Summary: These logs were recovered from a long abandoned sakiou corp database, circa 1989. The exact date is long lost, but sources indicate some time around February 17th, the date the watchtower project was launched. The employee numbers are used due to a lack of records from this era.
Series: Lovesick: the watchtower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668430
Kudos: 1





	The watchtower project: 1989

<13:49> 0427: how are the files going?

<13:50> 0958: pretty good, but why would a company like sakiou need a custom power contract?

<13:50> 0427: building a skyscraper isn’t cheap

<13:51> 0958: no, I’m talking about the parts involving building their own power plants

<13:53> 0427: again, sakiou corp are building some insane things, the guys working on it are on some insane NDA

<13:55> 0927: But doesn’t it rub you as odd that they need at least three custom power-plants? 

<13:56> 0427: yeah, but I don’t ask questions. What’s the running cost per year?

<14:00> 0927: $110,000 per year for the first ten years. By then they plan to be on some custom power thing, should bring the cost down to around $20,000 a year. 

<14:01> 0427: holy shit. If it drops by that much, what are they planning to use? Hamsters on treadmills?

<14:01> 0927: very funny. It doesn’t say what they plan to switch to. But there’s somethings here about a bank account that belongs to the yakuza town government.

<14:02> 0427: wait what?

<14:05> 0927: they’ve gone on a giant press tour, something about them breaking off from the main clan. I personally don’t buy it. Bastards only want the good boy points.

<14:05> 0427: with ya on that one.

<14:05> SAKIOU MANAGAMENT: guys, while we love the open discussion, can we keep direct messages for work related things? We didn’t develop this for your chit chats.

<14:06> 0927: sorry sir. my place at 6 Matilda? Wyn just brought me my morning coffee.

<14:06> 0427: will do. I like her coffees; ever think they hired her exclusivity for the coffee?

<14:07> 0927: see ya then. And yes, they did. She use to be a barista : - )

===END LOG===


End file.
